Annihilus y Afterlife: Nuevas Maneras de Existir
by TALOS X
Summary: Armonía, una palabra muy efímera para el demonio de la aniquilación así que si creyeron que el no volvería, entonces todos se estuvieron engañando. Pésimo sumary pero la historia es solo un preludio para una mejor


**Hola Lectores he vuelto con mas aventura de los hermanos de la vida y la muerte: Annihilus y Afterlife**

**Nota: te recomiendo que si no has leído los Fics "Annihilus: nuevas maneras de morir" y "Afterlife: Nuevas maneras de vivir" los leas para comprender un poco la historia que vendrá a continuación**

**Sin más demora aquí esta**

* * *

Annihilus y Afterlife: Nuevas Maneras De Existir

-¡Annihilus espérame!- gritaba una niña alicornio, su pelaje era blanco, su crin y cola eran grises, sus ojos eran verdes y su cutie mark era un racimo de olivo, mientras corría detrás de alguien

-ni modo Afterlife, es lo que te pasa por ser tan lenta- se burlaba un niño alicornio, su pelaje era negro con excepción de su boca y pezuñas, su crin y cola eran negras con toques grises, sus ojos eran rojos y su cutie mark era un cráneo con dos huesos cruzados

-Annihilus, se buena con tu hermana- gritaba desde muy atrás un pony de tierra ya viejo, usaba una armadura azul oxidada, al igual que su casco dorado y se le notaba un gran cansancio y una gran barba gris

-Annihilus, Afterlife, no tan rápido, la montaña Wondagore no irá a ninguna parte- decia el viejo mientras lograba alcanzar a los niños

-Pero tío Nova, es que ya estamos muy cerca de llegar- decía Annihilus

-sí, siempre prometías que nos traerías aquí pero luego se te olvidaba- agregaba Afterlife

-de acuerdo, solo tengan cuidado-

Los niños solo sonríen y salen corriendo mientras hacían carreritas

-estos niños serán mi muerte- bromeaba el pony cósmico

Annihilus y Afterlife siguieron corriendo hasta que finalmente llegaron al pien de la montaña, esta sin duda era grande y magnifica

-¡Guaaaaaauuuuu!- fue lo único que dijeron los niños

-es más hermosa de lo que imagine- dice Afterlife

-y sin duda también impresionante- comentaba Annihilus

-Así es niños- decía Nova llegando

-dicen que esta montaña es mística, tanto que cuenta la leyenda que aquellos ponys logren escalarla, conocerán su verdadero destino-

-¡Cooooool!- vuelven a decir los dos al mismo tiempo

-ahora, ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?- decía Nova mientras de su lomo bajaba una canasta de picnic

Los tres pusieron un mantel en el suelo y ahí acomodaron la comida que habían traído. Nova comía una sopa de avena (si lo sé, un cliché de viejos XD) y los niños comían gustosamente unos emparedados, Afterlife extendió su para alcanzar la mostaza cuando noto en el mantel a un escarabajo pasando

-¡AHHHHH!- pega un gran grito antes de extender sus alas y salir volando al cielo

-¿Afterlife qué pasa? Le pregunta Nova desde el suelo

De una nube muestra su cabeza la niña y esta hasta temblaba

-¡UN INSECTO!, ¡UN HORRIBLE Y ASQUEROSO INSECTO! – gritaba toda histérica

-¿en serio?, ¿Dónde?- decía su hermano mirando a todas partes

Finalmente lo encuentra y le pone su pezuña enfrente para que se subiera y así lo observara más de cerca

-¡guau!, ¡un escarabajo Goliat!, ¡es increíble ver uno tan de cerca!- decía súper emocionado

Afterlife desciende desde el cielo y confronta a su hermano

-¡Annihilus!, ¿Cómo es posible que sientas admiración por esas…cosas?- decía casi con escalofríos la pobre alicornio

-no lo sé, desde que tengo memoria, los he admirado mucho- decía con cierto orgullo

-bueno, olvídense del insecto y terminemos de comer, que estoy seguro que tienen ganas ver la cima de la montaña-

-¡pero por supuesto!- dicen entusiasmados los dos

-de hecho, yo tengo una mejor idea…-

Los tres se conmocionaron al ver que esas palabras provenían del escarabajo

-¿esa cosa acaba de hablar?- decía incrédulamente Afterlife

-… tú anciano te puedes ir al demonio mientras que mi señor renace una vez más-

El escarabajo vuela hacia el cielo para luego empezar a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño

Annihilus y Afterlife se abrazan asustados mientras que Nova se pone a la defensiva

-no, esto no puede estar pasando- decía al ver ya la verdadera forma del insecto

Este cae en medio de los tres, media casi tres metros tenía cuatro brazos, tenazas en la boca y sus ojos eran completamente rojos sin pupila

-corrección, esto apenas pasara-

Y sin perder tiempo golpea Nova mandándolo contra un árbol para luego hacerle lo mismo a Afterlife

-¡oye!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a…-

Pero no termino la oración ya que el escarabajo lo toma del cuello y lo pone a su altura

-lo siento mi Lord, pero esto es por su propio bien- decía mientas que una de su manos libres empezó a emanar un aura y la pone sobre su cabeza

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo!?- decía Annihilus tratando de liberarse

-mi Lord, ya el tiempo de jugar se acabo, llego el momento de que recuerde todo-

El alicornio dejo de pelear y sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse intensamente, justo al mismo tiempo que Nova se reincorporaba y miraba la escena

-no… ¡Nooooooo!-

En un movimiento desesperado Nova con sus últimas fuerzas crea una esfera de energía dorada y la avienta contra el insecto, atravesando su tórax y haciendo que a la vez soltara al niño

El insecto también cae al suelo mientras escupía sangre

-demasiado tarde anciano je je je- es lo último que dice antes de morir

Nova rápidamente corre a ver a Annihilus que estaba aun en trance

-¡Annihilus! ¿Estas bien?- decía muy preocupadamente

El niño se fue levantando lentamente con una expresión seria en su cara, luego al voltearse a ver al anciano pony, forma una sonrisa maléfica

-nunca he estado mejor, patética forma de vida-

Nova retrocedió al ver como un aura roja cubría el cuerpo del niño y empezaba a cambiarlo

Su cuerpo se transformo al cuerpo de un adulto, sus ojos se volvieron demoniacos al igual que sus alas, le brotaron dos cuernos demoniacos en su cabeza y su cutie mark se modifico tomando la forma de un planeta envuelto en llamas

Afterlife recobro el conocimiento solo para presenciar esa escena, obviamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… aun

-soy Lord Annihilus, demonio de la aniquilación, gobernante de la Zona Negativa y lo recuerdo todo-

Apenas termino esa oración y algo hizo clic en la mente de Afterlife, después un aura verde la cubrió y su cuerpo también se transformo, los únicos cambios que tuvo fue que ahora su cuerpo era el de una adulta y su cutie mark tomo la forma de un planeta

-no no… ¡No!- decía toda desconcertada la alicornio

-¿¡cómo es posible que ese insecto rompiera mi hechizo!?-

-en mi horda hay de todo hermana mía, tanto guerreros voraces como sacerdotes místicos- le contestaba de la manera más tranquila el alicornio demonial

-oh, por cierto Nova…- empezaba Annihilus

Sin aviso alguno creó un relámpago rojo y electrocuta al pony cósmico

-… nunca críes cuervos porque te sacaran los ojos- decía con una sonrisa sínica

-¡Noooooo!- Afterlife corre hacia el cuerpo de Nova

Intenta usar su magia para revivirlo pero de inmediato nota que algo anda mal

-no, no puedo revivirlo, ¿Por qué?- decía casi en un susurro

-porque yo hice que su muerte fuera natural, al hacer que su corazón se detuviera por la corriente eléctrica-

La alicornio lo miro sorprendida a su hermano

-así es hermanita, ya aprendí a burlar tus poderes- dice con orgullo

Afterlife cambio su expresión de sorpresa por uno de ira

-¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡te di la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida y a la primera oportunidad lo mandas al olvido!-

-mira el lado positivo, les distes a las patéticas formas de vida un poco más de tiempo de vida-

-¿si sabes que no permitiré que desates tu locura otra vez?-

-honestamente no veo como podrías detenerme- decía mientras habría un portal dimensional y se metía en el

Afterlife no perdió tiempo y fue volando tras él. Estuvieron volando por el agujero de gusano mientras se lanzaban rayos el uno contra otro (los de Annihilus eran rojos y las de Afterlife eran verdes) hasta que el alicornio demonial logra acertarle un golpe a su hermana hiriéndola de gravedad y haciendo que saliera del aguajero hacia otra realidad

-no te preocupes hermana, cuando haya recuperado del todo mis poderes te buscare y erradicare el mundo donde estés-

Fue lo último que escucho Afterlife mientras sentía atravesar las barreras de la realidad

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Ponyville, en la biblioteca del pueblo, justo en el balcón estaba Twilight Sparkle admirando con su telescopio la lluvia de estrellas que ocurría en ese momento

-sí que es un evento hermoso, ¿no lo crees Spike?, ¿Spike?- volteo para ver porque su asistente no les contestaba

-ZZZZZZ- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

-bueno, supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo Noru- voltea a ver a la alicornio azul de crin y cola rubia

-ZZZZZZZ- básicamente estaba del mismo modo que Spike

-supongo que habrá más diversión para mi je je- sonríe divertida

Pero su sonrisa se borro al ver una "estrella caer a las afueras de Ponyville, sin perder tiempo bajo por las escaleras y salió de su casa a toda velocidad para ver el lugar de impacto

Momentos después logra llegar y para su sorpresa no se trataba de ninguna roca espacial sino de una alicornio bien conicidad por ella

-¡Afterlife!- enseguida baja por el cráter para corroborar su estado

-¿estas bien?, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntaba muy preocupadamente

Ella apenas levanto la cabeza y prácticamente con un susurro le contesta

-el… volvió-

Esto no es el fin

* * *

**Como dije antes he vuelto y esta vez en un nuevo proyecto**

**Para los que no lo sepan Noru es la protagonista del fic "Amor frio" así que ya se imaginaran que clase proyecto será la siguiente historia**

**Estén pendientes a esta interesante historia, será espectacular**

**Nos leemos luego**


End file.
